


Worries are for tomorrow

by Uintuva



Series: SakuTen sapphic adventures [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sapphic September, bathing together, hot spring found
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/pseuds/Uintuva
Summary: Work has been done, it's time to relax. Hot springs are perfect for that.Things get embarasing.





	Worries are for tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Final part of SakuTen.

Tenten was incredibly happy and incredibly  _ nervous _ at the same time.

 

She was furiously scrubbing her skin before bath, trying to get rid of the substance that had made her say all those embarrassing things. Logically she knew it was all already gone, but she was sure her face would never go back to normal.

 

Sakura had enjoyed needling her far too much on their quest to find a proper bath house to celebrate their success. And she had answered.

 

The only comfort was that by the end Sakura had looked fairly pink in the face as well. About as pink as her pretty,  _ pretty _ hair.

 

Tenten gave a wishful sigh, smiling dreamily.

 

_ “Are you going to just dream or are you coming?”  _ Sakura’s voice carried from the hot spring. 

 

“Soon!” Tenten shouted back.

 

She quietly slapped her cheeks, trying to psyke herself up.

 

“You can do it, you’ve bathed together before! Nothing is going to be different!” she muttered to herself.

 

She sprang to her feet the moment she had gathered her courage and marche towards the bathing area. 

 

“Ooh~, someone’s eager,” Sakura said teasingly as Tenten stepped out from the shower area, completely naked. 

 

At this Tenten realised that in her hurry to prove she wasn’t a coward, she left her towel behind. Tenten could feel her cheeks growing hotter and hotter, before it came too much and she curled up in a ball of embarrassment.

 

Sakura, who had previously been laughing at her, stopped and moved closer, now worried. It hadn’t been her intention to make Tenten uncomfortable. 

 

“Hey, you know nothing needs to change, right?” Sakura asked, voice gentle “I was just joking, but if it makes you uncomfortable I’ll stop,” she added.

 

Then, settling more comfortably in the warm water, Sakura sloshed around the water next to her. Tenten unfurled. 

 

“Come sit next to me? Let’s just be and leave the thinking to another day? We got time,” Sakura said, her smile  _ so warm.  _

 

Tenten gave a small smile back and waded through the water to reach Sakura.

 

“Okay, let’s leave the thinking and planning to a later date,” Tenten said as she settled against Sakura still a little flushed.

 

They shared a smile and few giggles before settling against each other in bliss, hands tight together, just enjoying the warm and peace for as long as it would last. 


End file.
